The meaning of Christmas
by CSIfan93
Summary: sorry bout the delay and the fact it's realllly late. Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meaning of Christmas**

**Summery: **Sara never really knew the meaning of Christmas but as she watched Greg's proud face looking down on their new life she could understand that Christmas had nothing to do with material items but the gifts life could bring to you. She first met Greg on Christmas, was married to him years later on Christmas, and now she brought little Danika into the world on Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are baby Sanders, Susan, Sadie, and the dogs Tiny and Ishmael.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara Sidle held her coffee mug close to her as she looked out the window of her two-bedroom apartment in San Francisco. She let the afghan blanket draping her shoulders fall to the ground, a stray tear fall to her cheek. Before she knew it she was sobbing.

She wasn't even sure how she had ended up here; just that it hurt her too much to think of how great Christmas was because it was never something to look forward to in the Sidle family. They never got presents and there was never less then at lest three fights, usually involving her father, her mother, or her brothers Jorge and Danny. Christmas was like every other day in her family so she never got into it, even as an adult.

She looked and saw a world she never understood playing out in her living room. There was an average sized Christmas tree in the corner, two stockings hung on one wall, and Christmas décor spread across the room and the outside of the house. She never understood the whole Christmas thing, she wasn't sure she would ever.

"Sara? Sara you alright hon?" In seconds she felt his arms around her and his fingers brushing away her tears. "It's alright hon, I'm here now"

A small smile pulled at her lips as she turned around and buried her head deep into his shoulders. After getting herself together she pulled away just enough to see her lovers face.

"I'm fine." He looked at her with a questionable eye. "Really"

"Okay you sure. Is it the baby," He said touching her swelled belly.

"She's fine." She said walking to the couch and sitting down.

"She, now Sara do we have to go through this again. Junior's a boy." He said with a grin. "Gregory first of all if it were a boy it's so not being called Junior." Said faking a serious tone.

"What's wrong with Junior?"

"It's a stupid name Greg."

"Well okay if it were a boy what would you name him?"

"Caleb Matthew or Shane."

Greg smiled before rubbing her belly. "I'd have to choose between Caleb and Zechariah."

"Now on the serious note Greg our baby's name _will_ be Allison Samantha."

"I think Danica Marie is winning me over."

"Nope, Allison Samantha." Sara let a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. Before she knew it she was drifting asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

The Meaning of Christmas

**Summery: **Sara never really knew the meaning of Christmas but as she watched Greg's proud face looking down on their new life she could understand that Christmas had nothing to do with material items but the gifts life could bring to you. She first met Greg on Christmas, was married to him years later on Christmas, and now she brought little Danika into the world on Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are baby Sanders, Susan, Sadie, and the dogs Tiny and Ishmael.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Greg!" Sara screamed form outside the house. "Greg..."

"Yeah babe" Greg said coming outside the apartment.

"Look Greg there cold and all alone." Sara said holding a huge puppy in her hands.

"Sara! Those things could be sick. You don't want to be getting sick with the due date so close."

"What happened to Christmas sprit? Look their for free, please." Sara did her best pout and held the dog close.

Greg let out a sigh, "Oh alright, but we're not keeping them, understood?"

"Yes father." Sara mumbled before looking at Greg who began to walk in to apartment. "Greg I can't take both of these dogs, grab the other one."

"Yes mother" Greg said passing her and grabbing the puppy out of the box. "That's get you and these mutts inside."

"Gosh Greg take a chill pill, and don't tell me their not adorable."

"This baby's making you a softy."

"Thank you" Sara said sarcastically before entering the apartment.

* * *

"I think I'll call you Tiny and you Ishmael." Sara said hour's later petting her new found "pets".

"Sara you can't name them, once you name them you can't get rid of them" Greg said coming into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate.

"But their so…o cute Greg." Sara grabbed the bigger one "Look at 'em, Greg their so…o Adorable, look this one, Tiny, has your eyes."

"Man Sara you're making this really hard." Greg said giving her the mug. "Sara seriously the baby's two weeks away and you're asking for two over sized pups too."

"Yup" Sara took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Come on Greg this could be good for us and little Allison."

"We'll see how they do for the night okay." Greg said giving in. He had to admit they were pretty cute and the littler one did have amazing greenish brown eyes.

"Okay. I love you Greg."

"I love you too, Sara"

* * *

Surprisingly the dogs did well that night. Greg got up early expecting the apartment to be a mess, but found it the way they left it that night. He made a cup of coffee and turned on the news channel.

**Well we have some heavy storms blowing in tonight. It looks like its going to be a white Christmas for San Francisco and surrounding areas. Temperatures will be way below freezing. So bundle up this Christmas holiday and break out the sleds cause it is going to snow.**

"You're kidding me snow" Sara said startling Greg for his trance.

"Seems so babe." Greg chuckled a bit.

"What?" Sara said sitting down next to him.

"Remember that time in collage when we got stuck in that snow storm."

"Do I? It was the night Jason and Isaac were conceived."

"Yeah and you were whining about me checking into that motel on Main."

"Hello ewe"

"I personally loved it." Greg said before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well yeah I guess it turned out alright. You know Jason and Isaac wouldn't have even existed if it weren't for the snow seeping through everything except our underwear."

"Yeah no joke. I'm just glad we planned Danica here." Greg replied. Sara ignored the name.

"I miss him still Greg, something about the accident still doesn't seem right to me."

"I know, and in good time we'll find out if your right."

"You believe me?"

"Sara, I love you and I support you, and if you think Jason's somewhere out there then yes, I do trust that your intuition is right and something went wrong."

"God I love you Gregory. I don't know where I'd be with out you." Sara said hugging him to the best of her ability.

Greg simply smiled before getting up to make them both breakfast. He pondered on his growing family. Isaac, the dogs, Tiny and Ishmael, Sara, and the new baby. He hoped Sara was right about Jason, but he didn't get his hopes to high up. If Jason were alive though it would mean he'd have his son back. .

But who cared, fact was Sara was his wife and he loved her. Gil Grissom was a whole state over and probably had no clue where he and Sara were and that was good enough for him.

He had a family that he was responsible for and he'd protect them to the death. What he didn't know was that he'd really have to prove that in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meaning of Christmas**

**Summery: **Sara never really knew the meaning of Christmas but as she watched Greg's proud face looking down on their new life she could understand that Christmas had nothing to do with material items but the gifts life could bring to you. She first met Greg on Christmas, was married to him years later on Christmas, and now she brought little Danica into the world on Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are baby Sanders, Susan, Sadie, and the dogs Tiny and Ishmael.

"Okay my phone numbers on the…" Greg said to his sister-in-law as he paced around the apartment looking for his cell phone.

"The refrigerator; Greg I know now go get groceries in this house Gregory Isaac." Susan finished for her brother-in-law before pushing him out of the house, giving him just enough time to grab his phone on the way out.

"He finally gone sis?" Sara asked coming from the room the Great Dane pups in tow.

"Yeah had to push him out though; he's such a dork Sar'." Susan said as she mentioned for her baby sister to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah but I love him to death." Sara said giggling until the door bell interrupted her next words.

"I got it you sit missy." Susan said getting up and going to the door.

"Hey Sara" Sadie said as she took of her coat then skipped over to her sister-in-law. Not only was Sadie Greg's big sister but Sadie and Sara's brother, Dan, were happily married.

"Hey Sa, how'd you sneak out of the house?" Sara said as both her sisters plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Easy, I just told him it was none of his business and if he bitched I wouldn't be back later on tonight."

The girls laughed as the dogs barked at their excitement.

* * *

"Where the hell is he" Sara said pacing the floor Greg had been gone for over two hours now. She was far from worried about him. It was eleven o-clock and nothing would be open so where the hell was he.

"He's probably just stuck in traffic, heavens knows Californians can't drive in weather like this." Susan said with her light Texan accent. She was right snow wasn't something that Cali was used to but for Susan, who lived in Dallas, snow was nothing new.

"Then why isn't he answering his phone" she said pacing faster.

"Sara honey sit" Sadie said from the kitchen where her and Susan where making three salads.

"This isn't like him" Sara said before plopping down on the couch with a huff. Right when she did it she knew she shouldn't have. She had been having some pains all day, now she knew she shouldn't have ignored them.

"Sara are you alright" Sadie said noticing her sudden quietness.

"Oh God" Sara said gripping the arm rest.

"Sara!" Sadie and Susan yelled running over to her

"I think my water just broke guys"

* * *

Greg was getting agitated at the way the people were driving. He wanted to scream when he remembered he was in San Francisco and people weren't used to driving in anything but sunny skies. He personally remembered getting yelled at in New York the first time it snowed since he had been there.

He looked down at his vibrating cell phone before looking up at the road. He had only remembered slamming on his brakes immediately then it was black. His whole life seemed to flash before his eyes and then nothing.

* * *

"Kin of Sara Sanders" a doctor called into the waiting room where Susan was waiting on word from her little sister. Sadie had decided to go in with her.

"That's me" Susan said grabbing her purse and going over to where the man stood.

"Yes the baby's healthy aside from the fact she's two weeks early and your sister would like to see you know." He said before walking off.

Susan walked to the room and came into see Sara holding her little niece.

"Did you get a hold of Greg?" was all Sara asked once she spotted her.

"No honey he's still not answering his phone" There was a knock on the door before Sara could reply.

"Hello are you with Sara Sanders?" a tall brown haired, blue eyed doctor said as Susan stepped out of the room.

"Yes she's my sister why?" Susan asked worried

"Well her husband was asking for her."

"Greg oh thank you god, you can tell him to come see his angel of a daughter."

"Actually miss he can't I'm afraid. He was in a car accident and he just got out of surgery but he wanted to make sure his wife was okay."

"Oh god is he alright?"

"He should be, we'll watch him closely for the day though. He flat line but came back so I'm sure he should be alright."

"Thank you" Susan looked at his tag. "Dr. Taylor"

"Of course"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Meaning of Christmas**

**Summery: **Sara never really knew the meaning of Christmas but as she watched Greg's proud face looking down on their new life she could understand that Christmas had nothing to do with material items but the gifts life could bring to you. She first met Greg on Christmas, was married to him years later on Christmas, and now she brought little Danica into the world on Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own are baby Sanders, Susan, Sadie, and the dogs Tiny and Ishmael.

Greg felt a weird feeling, he ached all over, and then he slowly awoke for his medicine induced sleep. Everything was blurry at first then he heard the beeping coming from his monitors.

_Where the hell am I?_

"Hey Sa, Sar he's waking up" Susan's unmistakable voice shouted over the annoying beeping

"Where am I?" He choked out just barely above a whisper, and very raspy.

"You're in the hospital bud" Sadie said as she the room finally came into view. Then came a noise he hadn't expected to hear, he turned his head to be greeted by Sara holding a beautiful little baby girl in her arms, _his_ little girl.

"Allison" Greg said reaching out for the pair. Sara simply shook her head as Susan helped him sip some water.

"No, Danica Marie, Greg" Sara said with a smile. "Born at 2:47 December 25"

"Wait Christmas what day is it?" Greg asked his throat feeling better now.

"About 10:02 Christmas night" Sadie said looking down at his watch.

"Christmas baby huh. This wasn't how I imagined spending Christmas." Greg said humorously.

"Me neither" Sara said placing Danica in Greg's arms for the first time.

"Me and Sa will leave you two alone now" Susan said before her and Sadie left them alone.

"I stressed myself out when you didn't come home." Sara explained pushing a chair toward the bed with her foot and sat down.

"Sorry I was other wise occupied." Greg said cooing to his daughter afterwards.

Sara sat there watching the love of her life talk softly to their first daughter and child within wed lock. It was Christmas, the worst day of the year for Sara. Now seeing Greg and Danica she couldn't say that. Maybe this was the real meaning of Christmas. Not the physical gifts you get but family and the feeling of closeness and love. Greg didn't know it but he had given her the greatest gift of all. It wasn't the un opened presents under the tree, or even little Danica, no he had taught her the real meaning of Christmas.

_The End_


End file.
